My Name on Your Lips
by BethGreeneSurvived
Summary: AU Jyn/Cassian.


This is my first Jyn/Cassian fic. AU because they deserve to be happy.

* * *

Jyn wakes to the sound of her incessant alarm, a buzzing noise that she has come to loathe over the years. Today the sound is particularly loathsome, she is snuggled deep under her covers, with Cassian's arms wrapped tightly around her. Jyn feels as though she has never been more comfortable or warm in her life.

She tries to savour the moment but to no avail, Cassian is an easy riser, seemingly wide awake the second the alarm makes the first buzz, hand crashing down to immediately stop the horrendous noise. Jyn groans as she feels the warmth on her back disappear, being hit with the cool air from the room. She tries to burry herself deeper into the mattress, if that is even possible, wrapping the blankets around her as a warm cocoon. Jyn feels the mattress dip as Cassian leans over and places a kiss to the top of her head, the only visible part of her that pokes out of her makeshift burrito.

"Time to wake up, Jyn," Cassian murmurs to her, voice low and rough, still slightly sleep laden. She makes a hum of response, fully aware of what Cassian is about to do.

"Jyn-" Cassian says as he scoops her up, blanket burrito and all, and places her on the other side of the bed. The movement caused the blankets to come undone, exposing her face to the cool air, with Cassian gazing down at her. He plants soft kisses around her face, touch feather light, making their way around her temples, her cheeks and nose, before finally coming to a stop on her lips.

Jyn hums contently around his mouth, as she brings a hand up from under the covers to place a steady grip on the back of his neck. She trails her fingers through the soft, short hair at the base of his neck before slowly threading her fingers through his hair. Her actions elicit a moan from Cassian. He pulls back from the kiss, resting his forehead against hers, breath making hot waves against her mouth.

"As much as I would love to stay here in bed with you, I've got to get in the shower before the others take it." His hand slides caressingly over her face, before stopping over her cheek, his thumb rubbing along her cheek bone. She sighs in response.

"So do I. We could always continue this in the shower?" She whispers it against his neck, before she places a kiss just behind his ear, knowing exactly how to gauge a response from him. He moans, eyes fluttering close ever so slightly.

"That's the best idea I've heard all morning." He leans back so she can untangle herself from the mess of blankets.

"You've just woken up, how many ideas could you have possibly heard!" She laughs, kicking the blankets off as they tumble to the floor. Jyn will have to remember to get that later.

She looks up at him expectantly, "So, Shower?"

They make their way over to the shared bathroom quickly, if any of their roommates were showering before them, they might as well expect to miss out on showering that day. The bathroom is pretty small for four people to share but they get by. With Jyn and Cassian usually sharing the water, they find ways to save on the monthly bill.

She spots K2 and Bodhi lounging lazily in front of the TV, slowly eating cereal before they have to start getting ready for the day. Jyn still can't believe she calls him K2, short for K-2SO, but even that's not his real name. K-2SO is some name he got from a frat party in freshman year of College, the name had stuck and now everyone calls him K2. But she thinks nothing would ever make him tell Jyn his real name. He's know her for three years, yet he still wont tell her what it actually is. Cassian said he would tell her, he really would, but K2 made him promise he wouldn't, and, well, a promise is a promise.

Her stomach rumbles as she sees Bodhi spoon Frosted Flakes into his mouth, the bowl tipping precariously on the arm of the couch, milk just a nudge away from spilling on the floor. He's paying to much attention to whatever is on the screen to notice. Jyn wonders if they will have enough time for Cassian to make those Blueberry pancakes she loves before they leave for work.

They make their way to the bathroom, securely locking the door behind them to avoid any interruptions. The shower is barely big enough for two people, in fact, its quite laughable at how they are usually always in there together, but at moments like this, space doesn't seem to be an issue. Jyn turns on the shower setting it to the temperature she likes, she prefers cooler showers to Cassian, but Jyn is certain they can find a way to warm it up.

She discards her pyjamas to the side of the room before stepping under the jet of water, her muscles relaxing and waking her up further. She put her face up to the water, letting it cascade over her, before she scrubs a hand over her face. She feels Cassian's hands make their way around her waist, his body flush against hers, before he murmurs low and husky in her ear.

"You are so beautiful, Jyn Erso." His words send flushes along her body, desire sparking her body alight. Cassian reaches to grab her body wash from the shelf, distributing a small amount in his hand. Jyn feels his hands trail down her back, gently massaging her as he makes his way down. His hands settle at the small of her back before making their way back up again and then down.

Cassian places a kiss to her neck as his hands snake around her waist, slowly, painstakingly, stopping to caress her breasts before cupping them gently. Jyn moans, and leans back into him feeling his erection press against her back. She grinds against him slowly, hand wrapping around her to gently grip his side, holding them close together. He groans softly, hips bucking at the contact.

His hands knead at her breast, taking the nipples between his fingers. Jyn gasps at the feeling, pleasure building in her body. Cassian knew just how to tease her. His mouth is hot against her neck, sucking and biting at the sensitive skin, making Jyn moan as the pleasure pools hot and heavy between her legs.

Jyn turns around, desperate for the feeling of his mouth on hers. She grips the back of his neck pulling his body flush to hers, their skin touching making Jyn feel hot all over. She bites at his bottom lip, before making her way along his neck, licking a clear path down. Her hand trails over his chest following line of hair down before taking Cassian's cock in her hand. A rough moan erupts from his mouth at the sudden contact and his breathing speeds up, his head falling against her shoulder, short breaths landing across her collarbone. The water makes it easier to stroke Cassian's length, her thumb swirling slightly across the head, being encourage to fasten the speed with Cassian's moans. Her hand moves up and down his length in a slow motion, she thumbs the head again before moving up and down, faster this time to match his hurried, unsteady breaths.

"Jyn," Cassian breaths her name into the crook of her neck, and his hand goes to rest against the wall above her head, trying somewhat to steady himself. He looks up at her , eyes filled with desire, and kisses her roughly, she brings her other hand around his neck drawing their faces closer, deepening the kiss further. She pumps her hand faster, feeling Cassian tense with pleasure. His moans continuing with every move of her hand, the kiss breaks and her name crosses his lips as he comes in her hand and along her stomach. The water from the shower quickly washing away any mess.

Cassian places a kiss to her lips before wasting no time making his way down her body. He takes her breast in his mouth, sucking on the sensitive skin surrounding the nipple, before lightly flicking the nipple with his tongue, sending shivers down her spine. He moves his mouth down, peppering soft kisses down her torso as he goes. He places a gentle kiss to her hip, before lightly biting down on the skin. He parts her legs ever so gently, his kisses marking her thighs as he runs his hands along her backside. Jyn sucks in a breath when she feels Cassian's mouth, soft and warm on her folds.

His tongue makes a swift swiping motion, parting her ever so slightly, pleasure coursing over her body. Jyn is certain she wont last long. Her hands grip Cassian's hair pushing him further into her, desperate for friction. She gets the oddest idea to shampoo his hair, to run her fingers gently through his would-be soapy hair, they are in the shower after all. But all thoughts are removed from her mind and Cassian's tongue moves faster against her clit. Her head hit back against the wall in pleasure, her breathing more ragged with her ever growing release. Jyn clasps her hands tightly in his hair, and she feels him moan against her, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure through her body. She so close.

She can feel his tongue moving in and out of her, his finger rubbing circles around her clit. The pleasure builds inside her, and Cassian makes his motions faster, taking Jyn over the edge.

"Ca-Cassian..." Is the only thing she manages before she's coming, waves of heat flowing over her body. Cassian trails kisses up her body before capturing his mouth with hers, a satisfied smile playing on her lips.

"I love you." Cassian whispers into her mouth, emotions heavy in the words.

"I love you too." She says, kissing him once more.

He smiles at her before reaching behind her to grab the shampoo from its stand, depositing a small portion in his hand and lathering it deftly in his hair. Jyn grabs hers and follows suit. She moves out of the water so Cassian can rinse his hair out. She studies his body for a moment, watching the muscles in his back move and his hands glide over his hair. Sometimes it hits Jyn just how much she truly loves him.

"Your turn." Cassian says, turning around and twirling Jyn under the spray of water, both laughing as he does so.

"We better hurry up, you know how impatient they ca-" Her words are cut off as the water suddenly turns iced cold, a result of one of their roommates turning on the kitchen tap, effecting the shower temperature. Cassian pulls her out of the icy spray.

"We know you guys like showering together, but it's time consuming if you're in there fucking! You better not have used all the hot water!" She hears Bodhi yell from outside the door.

"You didn't bloody well need to turn on the tap, you could have just knocked!" Jyn yells back turning the shower off and grabbing a towel. She hands Cassian one as she ties her hair up.

Bodhi laughs, "It's more fun this way!"

"Bodhi, do I need to turn the tap on again?" K2's voice comes from behind the door, joining Bodhi.

"Nah, they're out now." Jyn opens the door to find Bodhi and K2 waiting outside, smirks on their faces.

"Caught red handed, or should I say, red-faced, Jyn?" K2 sly reply comes as he quickly pushes past them both and closes the door behind him.

Bodhi pounds on the locked door, but to no avail. "Hey! It was my idea to turn on the tap! I should get next shower!"

Jyn laughs as she crosses the hall to their room, Cassian following closely behind her. He closes the door and pulls Jyn into his arms. "We have got to get our own place." He says mumbling into her neck. Jyn laughs, pulling back to look into his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. I kinda like this place." Cassian laughs, eyes crinkling at the corners, image of pure beauty. She pulls him in for a kiss full of passion.

Jyn has never felt happier.

* * *

Hope you like it :)


End file.
